1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with an encryption function and a message encryption method, and more specifically, to an electronic device capable of encrypting and then storing a received or sent message and a message encryption method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, electronic devices are widely used in daily life, such as a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or a tablet computer. In general, most electronic devices allow different users to send messages to each other via SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multimedia Message Service), an e-mail service, or other message service.
Inevitably, an electronic device owned by a user may be lent to another person. When the electronic device is lent to another person, this person may possibly view private messages stored in the electronic device. Furthermore, if a message or an e-mail is sent to the electronic device suddenly during this person utilizes the electronic device, this person may also view the message or the e-mail by accident. In other words, when the electronic device is lent to another person, the owner of the electronic device can not prevent received or stored messages in the electronic device from being viewed by this person. This problem may cause the owner of the electronic device much trouble.